Big Brother Shouta
by NightlightFury
Summary: He was 15 when he gained a younger brother. He was 18 when he moved out. He was 19 when his brothers' dreams were crushed. He was 20 when he took his brother in. He was 22 when he started teaching. He was 27 when his brother was given a chance. And he was 30 when his brother was placed in his class, one step closer to his dream.
1. Chapter 1: At 15

A boy with tired eyes and shoulder-length black hair trudged towards the door of his home. Sliding his keys into the lock, he opened the door, greeted by the vast loneliness of the home. Placing his shoes neatly against the shoe rack as he proceeded to his room.

His mother had been at the hospital for the past week, leaving Shouta Aizawa alone.

Shouta missed his green-haired mother but today a soft smile dawned on his face. She was coming home and bringing a guest.

Three hours passed before there was a soft click that ran through the silent flat as he watched the door open.

He was greeted by the smiling face of his mother, Inko Aizawa. He watched her place a baby carrier on the floor before shutting the door.

Shouta rushed over, hugging his mother after a long week.  
"Shouta, meet your baby brother, Izuku." His mother spoke as they separated the hug.

Shouta tucked in his knees as he crouched in front of the sleeping baby. Just by looking at his brother he could see that unlike Shouta, he had taken after his mother rather than his father. He was infinitely grateful that his mother had kept her maiden name.

He stared at the sleeping baby; fluffy green hair lay atop his head, light freckles dusted his cheeks and light snoring emoted through the room.

Shouta smiled.

"Hi there Izuku, I'm your big brother, Shouta. I promise to protect you." Shouta spoke quietly, holding his brother's soft, delicate hand.

Life was going to be a lot more interesting now.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter one. This was a random idea that wouldn't leave my mind, it also didn't help that I read some other fics that inspired me to write this so here it is. Anyway, hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2: At 18

Shouta stood beside the door of his home; two large brown suitcases sat by his feet.

He stood hugging his crying mother. Shouta had never been an emotional type but his mother, and subsequently Izuku, were.

When he was finally able to leave his mother's grasp he could still see streams flowing down her face.  
"Oh Shouta, my baby all grown up." She cried out. "Do you have everything: clothes, money, pants-"  
"Mum, calm down, I've got everything," Shouta spoke, cutting her off before she could say more.  
"Sorry, it's, it's just... My baby is leaving."  
"Mum, I'm only a 10-minute train ride away," Shouta explained.  
"Oh I know, but it won't be the same." She sniffled.

Shouta smiled softly towards his mother before his gaze turned to the small boy clinging to his trousers, his brother.

Izuku cried softly beside him, clutching his trousers for dear life.

Shouta crouched, becoming eye level with his green little brother.  
"Hey, problem child," Shouta said softly. Izuku's tears calmed down from the nickname his brother used. "I'll visit every week, I promise."

Izuku hugged his brother, crying harder than before. Shouta just hugged back. If he was, to be honest, he didn't want to leave but now with his new hero career starting (and relationship) he needs a place of his own.

His train of thought was broken when a loud beep was sounded from outside. Hizashi was outside, waiting for him.

Shouta slowly pried his brother off. Grabbing hold of his bags and taking a look towards his mother and brother.  
"I'll see you in a week." Shouta smiled as he spoke.

He turned from the green-haired duo as he made his way down the stairs.

Once outside he took one more look towards his old home, seeing his mother and little brother waving a goodbye.

Shouta placed his bags in the back of the car before jumping in, sending one more wave, he was off.

"Can't wait to have little Izuku visiting," Hizashi commented. Shouta smiled. Giving a simple reply.  
"Yeah..."

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter two. Sorry for not posting yesterday, my family decided to have an improv outing and I didn't get back until around midnight. Chapters will be coming out every Tuesday. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**-I suggest you ignore this next part if you haven't seen 'Far From Home'. It's not really a huge spoiler, just a small funny thing that's part of the MCU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buzzfeed is cannon in the MCU, this means Buzzfeed Unsolved is also cannon in the MCU meaning all the fics and headcanons of the goulboys doing episodes on Peter Quill, Spider-Man or the battle of New York are cannon and I will not accept anything else.-**


	3. Chapter 3: At 19

Inside a dark bedroom lay a sleeping black cat.

Shouta slept soundly through the early morning sun. Hizashi had left early for his early morning patrol, leaving Shouta to sleep past nine.

He would have slept well into the evening if his phone hadn't gone off.

Only a few people would think to wake him early in the morning.

Reluctantly he reached out to answer his phone to stop the obsessive ringing, only to realise it was his mother calling him.

Shouta bolted straight up, suddenly wide away. Why was his mother calling him so early in the morning?

Fumbling with his phone for a bit before finally answering it. He held his breath as his mother spoke.  
"Shouta," Shouta involuntarily brought in a sharp breath. He knew something had happened. The question is what. "Shouta could you please come over?" Though it was phrased as a question it sounded more like a command.  
"Why? What happened?" Shouta asked, already getting himself dressed.  
"It's Izuku." With the mention of his brother's name, Shouta began to speed up.  
"What happened? Is he hurt, was it that Bakugou kid." Shouta said, already out the door.  
"No, no it's... it's," his mother stuttered. "Izuku found out that he... he doesn't have a quirk, Shouta."

Shouta froze. His brother is quirkless. Izuku wanted to be a hero, wanted an amazing quirk, but he doesn't have either.

Shouta bolted.

He could hear his mother's soft cries as he sat on the train.

Eight minutes later Shouta found himself in front of his old home. Unlocking the door he was greeted by the teary-eyed sight of his mother.

Shouta made his way over, bringing her into a hug.  
"Where's Izuku?" Shouta whispered.  
"In, in his, his room," His mother stuttered.

Shouta let go of her. Placing a soft kiss on her head before walking towards his brother's room.

Now standing before a door, the All Might door name in front, Shouta knocked. There wasn't a response. He tried again but there wasn't a sound.

Pushing open the door Shouta wasn't greeted by a small bouncing lamb playing All Might but a small crying bush huddled under his blanket.

Shouta sat down beside his brother, the bed dipping under his weight.  
"Izuku," Shouta watched his brother remove the blanket slightly, now being able to see his watery eyes.

Shouta brought his brother into a hug. His shirt getting wetter with his brother's waterfall of tears.

"Izuku, Izuku it will be ok," Shouta soothed.  
"No... no, it won't," Izuku hiccuped.  
"And why's that?"  
"Because heroes need a cool quirk."

Shouta pushed his brother slightly, now looking him in the eyes.  
"Izuku, a hero doesn't need a cool quirk, look at me. What am I?"  
"A... a hero," Izuku whispered.  
"That means you can as well, no matter what others say," Shouta smiled.  
"But, but Kacch-"  
"Izuku, you might not have a quirk but that shouldn't stop you. It just means you'll have to work harder than anyone else." Shouta's eyes gleamed as he stared down at his brothers bright green one. "Izuku, I know you can be a hero. I know you'll be the best hero out there, just like All Might."

Shouta felt his brother hug him, whispering into his shirt.  
"Thank you, thank you Shouta. I want to be a hero, just like you."

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter three. Shouta being a good brother and sleepy cat. Random thing, are ever in a small fandom, leave the fandom for a few days and not think about it much only to come back and see the fandom exploding on itself. That's me, that is me at the whole Ninjago fandom at the moment. I'm very confused but also slightly scared, I swear, this happens every time we get the smallest amount of context. Six words: Buff Lloyd, stick Nya, Lloyd Garmagun. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4: At 20

Flames.

Burning red flames.

That's what clouded his sight. Filling his mind with the screams of people but, he was never there.

He never saw the flames in person. He never heard the screams reach his ears in person. He only saw it all through a screen.  
Shouta had been sitting at home, along with Hizashi. That's when he found out.

The telly had been playing in the background as they minded their own business when the story came on.

He barely noticed his cup shatter in the ground. His rational mind became clouded.

Mum. Izuku.

He moved faster than he ever had before. Slipping on his shoes and ran out. He ignored the calls of Hizashi as tears brimmed in his eyes.

He ran.

No. No. No. No...

He felt a sudden force stop him, keeping a hold on him as he began to kick and scream.

"Shouta." The voice softly spoke. Shouta calmed down from the soothing voice but still pleaded.  
"Hizashi, please, let me go."  
"We'll get there faster in the car." Hizashi pointed towards the vehicle.

Shouta nodded.

* * *

**-A day later-**

Shouta had his head in his hand as he sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

Hizashi had an arm around him, comforting him in any way he could.

When they had gotten to the flats they were told everyone injured was taken to the hospital

Seconds later both were off.

"Mr. Aizawa?" Shouta's train of thought was derailed when a nurse called for him.  
"Yes, that's, that's me. How are they?" Shouta pleaded.  
"Your brother got out with a few small burns that will heal up in a week or more, your mother..." Shouta's eyes widened. "She's in a coma and, doctors aren't sure if she'll make it." The nurse finished.

Shouta stumbled back, hitting Hizashi's chest as the taller man steadied him. Shouta's breathing became more jagged and fast.  
"Shouta, Shouta you need to calm down, you can't freak out now. Your brother still needs you." Hizashi soothed.

Shouta shook his head. Hizashi's right, he needs to be strong, for his brother.

The nurse smiled as she watched the two.  
"Your brother will be let out soon." With that, she was off.

A while later the same nurse returned but with his brother by her side.

The small boy had his head down as his hands played with the hem of his shirt.

"Izuku," Shouta softly spoke as his eyes softened once he made eye contact with his teary-eyed brother. Kneeling down Shouta opened his arms. Izuku ran into his brother's arms, completely bawling. Shouta held his brother, stroking his green fluffy hair.

Hizashi kneeled beside them, smiling sadly at the two brothers. He made eye contact with Shouta, knowing the man couldn't say anything at the moment.  
"Hey, little lamb," he was greeted by a single watery eye. "You'll be staying with us for a while, until mummy gets better, ok?" Izuku just nodded, not letting go of his brother.

Shouta picked up his brother as he and his partner made their way to the car to head home.

* * *

**-A week later-**

A soft clatter bounced off the walls as a black-haired man stood in shock.

He turned his head to watch a cockatoo and lamb running around with smiles on their faces.

How was he supposed to tell his little brother? How do you tell someone this? Tell them that the most important person to them was dead.

Inko Aizawa was dead.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter four. I'm sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5: At 22

Shouta sat in the car, drinking his fourth cup of coffee that morning.

He still couldn't believe Hizashi, Nemuri and Izuku convinced him to take a position at U.A to teach.

It was Nezu's fault.

When the principal knocked on their door unannounced and offered the job he couldn't even say no when Hizashi and Nemuri (Who was visiting at the time) agreed for him.

Now he stood before the school he uses to go to as he remembered the conversation he and Izuku had a few days before.

_"How are you going to get any sleep?" Izuku commented as he wrote in his notebook. _  
_"What do you mean?" Shouta asked as he put on his capture scarf. _  
_"I mean, you patrol late at night, not coming home until around three, sometimes four," Izuku noted, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. _  
_"I'll carry around a sleeping bag." Shouta bluntly stated. Izuku chocked on his drink before putting it down. _  
_"Wh-what?" Izuku questioned. _  
_"A bright yellow sleeping bag," Shouta added as he slipped on his yellow goggles._

_Once he composed himself Izuku stared at his supposed older brother. _  
_"Really? You'll just be a caterpillar!" Izuku said. _  
_"Yep." Shouta half cohesively responded as he walked out the door to go off on patrol._

Shouta sighed. He had forgotten that conversation but it only resurfaced once he started his walk towards the teacher's lounge.

His meeting with Nezu was brief and he skipped over the tour as Shouta was a student here not too long ago. The bear-mouse thing had been his homeroom teacher when he was at school.

Walking into the lounge Shouta was greeted by each teacher, recognising everyone. How could he not, after all, he lives with a superhero fanboy as a brother.

"Shouta, over here. This is your desk." Hizashi called out to the eraser-hero. Shouta nodded as he made his way to the voice-hero.

As he came to his desk his eye began to twitch.

There, resting innocently across the back of his chair was a bright yellow sleeping bag with a neon green post-note attached to it.

Shouta sighed once more. Of course, his brother had taken him seriously.

Even with his frustration, Shouta couldn't help let a small smile push through as he read the note.

_'I got you the sleeping bag you wanted - Izuku'_

Shouta shook his head as he held the sleeping bag before sitting at the desk.

Let's just say Hizashi has lots of pictures but they haven't told Izuku that uses his present.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter five. Sorry about the last chapter, please take this as an apology. Also, I was remembering shows that I watched and 'Trollhunters' came up and I remembered how much the show wrecked me and how much I despise Merlin. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6: At 27

It was a lazy day for Shouta. He had already expelled his class, no one had shown an ounce of heroism. Snotty-nosed brats, thinking their quirks make them superior. Brats.

Shouta lay atop the sofa, feet laying over the back of the sofa and his head hanging over. Staring at the T.V upside down while their grey cat, Mikumo, played with his hanging hair.

It was the first day of school but also the first day of middle school for Izuku.

Shouta was a bit worried about his little brother. With his status as quirkless, Izuku has faced bullying from his peers. Even when Izuku doesn't tell him, he always knew.

It was coming close to six. Shouta was expecting his brother to come home late due to the villain-hero fight he would no doubt go and watch. Unless he was walking with Shinsou, the purple-haired boy would always drag his brother way. His brother did after all have so kind of uncanny ability to be in the wrong place at the right time.

What Shouta hadn't expected was for the _literal sun_ to walk in. Izuku was usually a ball of sunshine by right now he was blindingly bright.

"Izuku, stop, your blinding me," Shouta complained. His brother tilled his head like a confused puppy. The boy doesn't realise how deadly his cuteness is.  
"What got you so happy?" Shouta asked, facing his little brother now. He watched as the small green lamb shifted in his spot, trying not to say a word.

"Izuku Aizawa!" Shouta barked, using his quirk. The boy froze in his spot at the voice Shouta had used. The 'teacher voice' Izuku had dubbed it.  
"You will tell me what is going on, right now." Shouta glared.  
"I-met-All-Might-and-he's-going-to-give-me-his-quirk," The boy blurted out. Izuku hated lying to his brother and the glowing red eyes and floating hair wasn't helping.

Shouta pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh. He was honestly expecting more of a fight from his brother but, was now really glad there wasn't.  
"I'm going to need a full explanation and about four cups of coffee to understand how you always end up in these strange situations."  
Izuku sheepishly smiled at his brother. Shouta sighed again.

This was going to be a long story.

* * *

**-Next day at dawn-**

"This is the place he told you to meet?" Shouta raised an eyebrow at the garbage dump called Dagobah beach.  
"This is the beach and... There he is!" Izuku pointed towards a skeleton-like man.

Izuku had described All Might appearance to Shouta so he knew it was him.

Izuku sprinted towards the man who heard him coming. The tall man waved towards the boy but paused when he saw the other man.  
"Young Aizawa, who may this be?" All Might asked.  
"Shouta Aizawa, pro-hero Eraserhead, and Izuku's older brother." All Might paused, staring at the man before turning to Izuku.  
"Err... he knows." All Might let out a little 'oh'.

Just as he was about to speak again a scarf-like material was wrapped around his wrist, pulling him forward slightly.  
"If you ever hurt my brother like you did on that roof I will bring hell on earth and make you wish for death. Symbol of Peace or not." Shouta spat towards the No. 1 hero. He saw the taller man shake slightly before nodding.

Izuku smiled at his brother, he'll always be there for him, help him in any way.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter six. What's this, an early chapter, yes it is. This is because I won't be home for the next couple of days so I wouldn't be able to post a chapter on Tuesday and because I didn't want to leave you all without a chapter I've decided to post this one early. And yes, I made Izuku meet All Might earlier because at this point I've throw cannon out the window. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7: At 30

Shouta smiled as he watched his brother destroy another robot. 52 points.

The three years of training from Shouta, Toshinori (After three years and Toshinori basically becoming Izuku's father, they're on first-name basis) and Toshinori's old mentor, Gran Torino has really paid off.

Izuku did get a head start as he was the only one who ran when the gates opened and no, this wasn't Shouta's fault it was Hizashi who let that slip.

The exam was going well but everyone knew what was coming next. This will truly show who was hero worthy.

Shouta stood back analysing every student. Running, running away.

He wasn't surprised.

...

...

...

...

...

That was until he saw his brother charging straight at the massive robot, knocking it away with a single punch

Shouta facepalmed. Of course, of course, his brother would do that.

Shouta lay his head in his hand for a minute more before looking up. Now he could see why his idiotic brother charged at the robot, to save a girl who was trapped. Of course.

Shouta smiled before walking away.

* * *

**-A week later-**

Shouta stood beside his partner as they stared at the bundle of sunshine called Izuku Aizawa, as he lifted a weight in his hand and stared off into space. The boy had been like this since the exams ended.

"I wish we could tell him," Hizashi whined.  
"You know we can't," Shouta answered.  
"Yeah, but it's upsetting to see him like this." Hizashi pointed.  
"How do you think I feel, he's my brother," Shouta responded.

The two heroes continued to watch Izuku until they heard the light flutter of the mail flap.

Hizashi looked towards his partner, leaning in to whisper in his ear.  
"I think it's here."  
"Go get it and put the boy out of his misery." Hizashi nodded and headed towards the door to soon return with the letter.

The adults watched as Izuku dragged himself to his room. They were left to wait.

Five minutes later a ball of sunshine came running down the hall and into the arms of his brother and partner.

"I got in! I got in!" Izuku chanted over and over. Hizashi and Shouta smiled, they knew, they always knew.

At one point Izuku activates his quirk from pure happiness without realising it. He lifted both grown men like they were a handful of grapes. Both men were surprised before they laughed with the crying Izuku. Tears of joy.

* * *

**-April-**

Shouta lay sleeping inside his bright yellow sleeping bag. He was getting as much sleep as possible before he had to meet his new class of brats.

He felt someone poke his right cheek softly.  
"Shouta," Hizashi whined.  
"What," Shouta grumbled back.  
"You have a class you need to get to." The cockatoo poked.  
"Let me die here," The black cat responded.  
"Nope." Hizashi said, popping the 'p'.

Shouta then felt himself being lifted up. Turning his head he could see the smiling face of Hizashi.  
"Come on you sleeping caterpillar, you've got a class!" Shouta sighed and let Hizashi carry him to classroom 1-A.

After a little while in Hizashi's arms, he felt a pause.  
"Sounds like your class in here," Hizashi whispered. Shouta could hear the chatter, this will be fun.

Hizashi silently put down the overgrown caterpillar without being noticed before leaving.

Shouta let the three students finish talking before he himself spoke.  
"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." Shouta groggily spoke, still half-asleep.

Shouta then found himself wide awake when he saw who the middle student was, Izuku Aizawa. Nezu has placed his brother in his class.

Shouta understood why. He was one of the few teachers to fully know about Toshinori's quirk, which meant Izuku's quirk. Doesn't mean he'll go easy on him.

He watched Izuku's face go from shock to amusement just as the two other students noticed him.

"This is the hero course." Shouta unzipped his sleeping bag a little to suck on his juice pack he had. As he drank he watched the faces of the brown and blue-haired students morphed into horror but his brother tried to suppress his laughter.

Shouta got himself up and began to unzip his sleeping bag.  
"It took eight seconds before you were quiet," Shouta spoke as he stepped out of the caterpillar suit. "Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough."

The children's faces still expressed absolute shock except one. That one was fighting his laughter.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa." Shouta's eyes washed over his class as he held his sleeping bag by its head.

Every one of them had a mixture of shock, horror, and fear. Except for Izuku.

It was silent for a minute before Izuku lost his battle with laughter.

His classmates were left perplexed as to why the small green boy was dying from laughter.  
"Aizawa, this is no-" The blue-haired boy froze mid-chop, realising something.

"Izuku, could you not die on me on the first day," Shouta asked.  
"S-sorry, I-it's just, you, you ac-actually use it," Izuku said, wiping tears from his eyes.  
"Of course, comes in very handy." Izuku nodded, a large grin plastered on his face. "Now put these on and go out into the field." The man reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a P.E uniform.  
"Ok, Mr. Aizawa." Izuku smiled.  
"No, don't call me that, it sounds weird coming from you and that it makes me feel so old when you say it," Shouta complained.  
"Ok, Brother dearest!" Izuku grinned.  
"Stop that," Shouta grumbled.  
"Nope!"  
"You do realise teasing me will not get you anywhere, I'm going to go easy on you," Shouta warned.  
"Don't," Izuku responded.

The little lamb and black cat turned towards the class. Being greeted by a myriad of confused faces and a very angry Pomeranian.  
"I think they want an explanation," Izuku said. Shouta sighed.  
"My name is Shouta Aizawa, this problem child is my brother Izuku Aizawa. Now get changed and get onto the field." With that, he left.

Shouta smiled. This was going to be a fun year.

* * *

**-Bonus-**

"You better hurry up, don't want to be late for Nezu's lesson," Shouta said.  
"He's been teaching me for two years, I think I know," Izuku responded. "Though, I do have a question."  
"Shoot but be quick," Shouta said, taking out a juice pack.  
"How did you get to the classroom in your sleeping bag?" Izuku asked.  
"Hizashi carries me." There was a pause before Izuku was on the floor laughing.

**The End**

* * *

**And that's is the end of 'Big Brother Shouta' I can't believe it's over. Sorry for the late upload, my family decided to have an improve outing, forcing me along but here it is. You have no idea how much I had to fight myself to keep the Chapter on schedule and not post it Early. I don't plan on making a sequel but I might write some one-shots set in this au, I don't know we'll have to see. Thank you to everyone who read this silly little au I wrote out and left comments. Thank you. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
